


A Necessary End

by Pigeon



Category: EastEnders
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigeon/pseuds/Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis waits.  Andy Watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessary End

Andy watched.

Dennis had his face turned away, his body held still. Dalton’s breath must have been hot on his ear, where he leant in close, whispering. The fat hand resting on the small of his back, just above the hem of his t-shirt had to burn.

Dalton shifted closer, leaning in with a cool focused face. His hand, slow and beyond certain, moved down.

Andy watched as Dennis took a breath but remained motionless.

It was easy to watch Dennis. Easy to let your eyes rest on him, to take him apart, discern each portion, see how they slid and slotted together.

It was easy- And Andy didn’t know why no one else seemed to pause long enough to watch the boy.

Dalton had different methods, of course. He pushed and prodded. Waited for a reaction. Found the chinks in your armour by running his hands all over it.

But the others? Lazy and stupid and too blind to see.

The men spoke of Dalton fucking Dennis. Bending him over his wide desk. Shafting him ‘til the boy screamed.

Only it hadn’t happened yet, had it.

There were no sweaty porno clinches.

Not yet.

Andy watched as Dennis’ fingers twitched, the finest tremor running down his spine. And Dalton’s smile slipping confident and dark across his face.

Andy watched, determinedly patient.

He’d watched Dennis from the start. Cocky, and stubborn, and broken beyond repair.

Watched as Dennis froze at a touch, and swayed closer to body-heat.

Watched the boy wait for Dalton. Wait, hesitant and desperate and gut twisting into knots.

And now?

Now, Andy watched as Dalton finally slid in closer- no misunderstandings. It was a done deal.

Dalton would bed him, just as the others thought he’d been doing for the last year.

And then Andy would step forwards, away from the shadows, find the scattered pieces of Dennis and begin to do more than watch.


End file.
